Horrors Of Hyrule
by Zexion12
Summary: A virus slowly spreads across Hyrule and Zelda needs the Hero Of Time help but what if that itsn't enough? Please Read&Review&Suscribe
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

Enjoy:)

Inspired by Hero by Skillet

* * *

><p>I was finishing up my chores and was coming home to relax. Ordon my hometown has been through a lot. I just got back from saving Hyrule and rescuing the Princess. Princess Zelda she's something else I have feelings for her but then there's… A familiar voice said "Link!" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw IIia my closest friend running towards me. She stopped in front me and caught her breath and looked up at me and said "a letter came for you."<p>

I raised one eyebrow and she handed me a rolled up letter. I unrolled it and it read:_ Help_. It was from Zelda. That was weird she wrote help nothing more. Maybe I should go see how she's doing. Ilia took the letter from me and read it and looked back up at me and asked "so what are you going to do?" I replied "I got to go see if everything is ok." Ilia sighed and said "you just got back!" Ilia was getting mad and I said "I have to go see if she's ok she's the princess." Ilia shook her head and said "that's what she got guards for she'll be alright." I sighed and said "you don't understand she needs me." Ilia whined "I need you to more then her."

I sighed, Zelda needed me and I'm wasting time. Ilia said "it's either me or her what's it going to be?" I looked down not knowing which one. I had strong feelings for the both of them but which one was stronger? Ilia sighed tears forming in her eyes and she said "oh that's how it is isn't it you love her I guess she means more then me and the whole town." I gasped and Ilia went running off toward the way leading to the spring. I wanted to chase after her but I have no time.

I climbed up my ladder and went into my house. I went down the basements steps and turned on the light and went to a treasure chest. I still have everything from my last adventure all except the Master Sword which I have to get. I put the Master Sword back after my last adventure since the battle was over. I opened the trunk and saw my green tunic. Ilia didn't understand I'm the Hero Of Time Zelda needs me she must be in danger. I've saved princess Zelda countless times and this will be one more adventure.

Ilia does have a point though I did just get back I do want to spend time with her its just that Zelda needs me. I sighed and put the tunic on and the items in the pocket. I grabbed the Hylian shield and put it on my back and put on the long green hat and smiled. I was born to do this. I left my basement and left my house.

First I would have to get Epona so I can get to the Sacred Grove. I went to the spring to get Epona and saw Ilia tending to Epona. Uh oh this isn't good last time Ilia did this Collin had to talk to her and I don't have time to get Collin. I walked into the spring and Ilia turned to face me and I looked down and rubbed the back of my head and looked up at Ilia and saw that she was smiling at me. I returned the smile and she handed me the reins to Epona. She said "I'm sorry for being so selfish, now go save the princess." I smiled and she said "promise me that'll you be back." I nodded and said "I promise."

Ilia smiled and I climbed onto Epona and went riding out of the spring and across the bridge leading into Faron woods. I went deeper into the woods and found the Sacred Grove and I quickly retrieved the Master Sword from the pedestal and left the Grove and got back on Epona and took off to Hyrule Field. I stopped at the start of Hyrule field and my eyes widened at what I saw. The luscious green grass was now a sickly yellow. Even the trees leaves were a sickly yellow. What happened here? We slowly galloped through the Field and I saw a familiar figure. It was the Mailman who gives me mail if I have any.

I got off of Epona and said "mailman?" I slowly approached him and saw that he his white toga was stained with crimson red blood. I gasped in horror and nervously said "mailman. The mailman slowly chuckled and slowly turned around to face me. I gasped when I saw his face. He had blood trickling down the sides of his mouth and he had a twisted smile on his face. I gasped in horror as the mailman smiled revealing his blood stained teeth. He charged at me and I quickly pulled out the Master Sword and horizontally slashed up his torso. Blood splattered on the yellow grass and the mailman charged again and I slashed at his chest and the mailman staggered back and charged again. Crap what do I have to do behead them? It never hurts to try.

Once the mailman got closer with one slice I beheaded him. His head went flying and landed near Epona and she started stomping on it with her hooves, good girl. I looked at the body it was just standing there and then it fell down to its knees and fell forward. I gasped oh god I just killed an innocent person.

I've never killed an innocent person but the mailman changed something's wrong here. I got back on Epona and took off for Castletown. We got closer to Castletown and once we were at the bridge I got off of Epona and said "go back to Ordon." Epona let out a grunt and nuzzled her face against mine. I chuckled and rubbed her nose and said "go I'll be fine." Epona stared at me and then took off. I sighed I didn't want to drag Epona into this. I turned around to face the bride and slowly walked across it. I walked into the town and looked around. There were bloods stains all around, there were clothing fabrics stained with blood on the ground and dead bodies. I looked around in horror and said "what happened here?"

I walked forward and reached the center of the town and looked into the water in the fountain. I gasped the water was crimson red. I took a step back and shook my head. Oh god this is bad. I looked up at the Castle and said "Zelda needs me." I ran towards the castle. Up the stairs and into the courtyard. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what was at the front doors. It was a crowd of people but they looked like the way the Mailman did. Great I have to behead all of them.

I pulled out the Master Sword and quickly ran over there. Once I got closer the crowd of people turned their attention to me. I sliced and slashed my way through the crowd. I beheaded all of them and was panting in front of the door. I caught my breath and banged my fist and yelled "SOMEONE OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard snarling and footsteps and I turned around to see a bigger crowd of people racing towards me. I could tell there was something wrong with them from there blood stained clothes and skin and limbs missing. My eyes widened and I heard the door open behind me and I was snatched in.

* * *

><p>Alright hope you guys like this story. Like I said I was inspired to write this by the song Hero by skillet if you haven't heard it you haven't heard it its pretty good and if you had isn't it good! Now the song inspired me by how Link is Zelda's hero and she needs a hero so that song fits perfect when you're reading this listen to the song and you'll know what I mean. Also for my fans who love my story Snatched I shall have the next chapter up by tonight or by tomorrow and also other updates. So please READ&amp;REVIEW&amp;SUSCRIBE. Stay tuned for my next chapter: Hero of Time<p>

-Zexion12


	2. Hero Of Time

Hero Of Time

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>I was snatched inside and the door was closed and I saw a blue force field appear over the door. I turned around rubbing my head and I smiled at who I saw, it was Zelda. I happily said "Zelda." Zelda smiled and said "good to see you Link; I assume you got my letter?" I nodded and replied "as soon as I got it I rushed over here, what happened here."<p>

Zelda looked down and I heard a familiar voice say "Link." I looked behind Zelda and saw Impa and Telma from Telma's bar she walked over and said "good to see you again sweetie." I smiled and she asked "why haven't you visited my bar lately?" I replied "I've been busy." Telma chuckled and said "you should stop for a visit once this is all over." I nodded and said "promise." She smiled and went to stand next to Zelda and Impa stood on the other side of Zelda. We looked at each other and we both nodded. I looked at Zelda and asked "what's happened the grass in Hyrule field is dead and the citizens of Hyrule what happened?" Zelda sighed and looked back up at me.

She said "a couple days ago one of the townsfolk caught an unknown illness that no doctors in Hyrule knew, eventually the man died but at the funeral the man came from the dead and bit someone and it didn't take long for them to bit someone else and it started a chain reaction and before I had a chance to stop it majority of the town was infected." My eyes widened and I asked "so this whole thing is an infection?" Zelda nodded and I asked "is it magic?" Zelda shook her head and replied "no if it was magic I would be able to stop it?" She looked into my eyes put her hand out to me and bowed and asked "Link Hero Of Time will you lend us your power once last time?"

I smiled and grabbed her hand assuring her that I would help. She stood up straight and smiled at me. I heard pounding on the door and I turned around to look at the door. Zelda said "don't worry that'll hold." I turned back to her and said "now what?" Zelda replied "well we're trying to find a way to stop it by reading some ancient text in the library."

I nodded and said "lead the way." She nodded and we made our way up the stairs. Zelda and Impa were leading the way and I was behind with Telma. Telma said "I was lucky enough to make it out of my bar when it happened; I took the underground tunnel and made it to the Castle." I nodded and said "I'm glad you're alright." Telma chuckled and replied "glad to see you're alright." I smirked and said "Telma you know it'll talk more then Zombies to kill me." Telma nodded and Zelda stopped in front of brown double doors. She said "come on." She pushed the double doors opened and we walked through.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the extra long update but here it is I've been busy lately and really haven't been on the computer a lot but don't worry most of my stories I got chapters typed up I just need to finish them so please READ&amp;REVIEW&amp;SUSCRIBE. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Hard Work<p>

-Zexion12


	3. Hard Work

Hard Work

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>We walked into the library. The library was huge with huge shelves of books. Zelda said "follow me." We followed to a table which had stacks of books on it. We sat down at the table and grabbed a book off the top of the book stack. The book was fragile and old. Zelda said "ever since this whole thing started I've been reading old texts hoping to find something to help us and I think found something." Zelda opened the book and flipped halfway through the book and stopped on a page and she read "When Hyrule is in dire need, the Hero Of Time will be there to save everyone." I was a little surprised but then again I wasn't I've been doing this for awhile so I guess it can't hurt to go on one more big adventure.<p>

Everybody turned their attention to me and I lightly chuckled and said "don't worry I'll be there to help." Zelda smiled at me and said "thank you you've done so much for Hyrule." I returned the smile and replied "no problem." Zelda sighed and closed the book and said "come on I'll show you where you'll be sleeping we could all use a good nights rest.

Zelda led us out of the library and we walked down the hallway. Zelda said "be careful tonight." Telma asked "why?" Zelda replied "the infection reached the castle and infected most of my guards and maids here and they might still be roaming around so I'd advise you to be careful tonight." We nodded and Zelda showed us to our rooms. Impa refused to stay in here room and was standing guard outside of Zelda's room. I was in my room sitting on the bed taking off my boots. I took off my gloves and put them on top of the dresser. To tell the truth I'm actually tired. I took off my hat and put it right next to my gloves. I wonder if there are any night clothes in that dresser. I got up and opened the first drawer to find a white t-shirt and silk pants.

I left the silk pants and grabbed the white t-shirt. I also saw boxers under the t-shirts. I put the shirt on top of the dresser and proceeded to take off my tunic. I fully got it off and put on the white shirt and climbed into the bed. The bed was amazing it was so soft I felt like I was lying down on a cloud and the pillows were magnificent. I quickly fell asleep. In the middle of the night I heard something I don't what it was but instantly grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword ready to unsheathe it out of its case.

I looked around my room and saw nothing through the darkness. I sighed in relief and let go of my sword and layed back down. With everything we're going through I'm surprised that I can sleep. I wonder how the others are doing, I wonder if they heard that strange noise. I slowly closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. A didn't wake back up till the next morning. I woke up feeling refreshed. I sat up and yawned. I scratched the back of my head and got out of bed and went into the door leading into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped down and hopped in. the hot water felt good it washed away the grime off of my body. As I was in the shower I kept thinking that we shouldn't stay in the castle for too long.

This castle is huge and if those Zombies find a way in we're screwed. I sighed as I washed my body. We have to leave this castle we can't hide out here forever. I finished with the shower and stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I stepped out of the bathroom and let the towel drop as I put on a fresh pair of boxers. I grabbed my tunic and slowly put it on. I put on my gloves, my boots, and my long hat. I grabbed the shield and the Master Sword and strapped it around me. I left my room and slowly walked down the hallway. The others must be in the dining hall.

In this castle you could get lost if you didn't know your way luckily I been here a couple of times and I somewhat know my way around here. I know how to get to the dining hall from here. I continued to walk when I heard snarling and rapid footsteps behind. I turned around to see a Zombie running fast trying to get to me. I gasped he was a guard for the castle. I unsheathed my sword and got ready to attack. It seems beheading them works perfectly. As soon as the Zombie got closer I charged full speed at them. As I got closer I lowered the sword and slashed upwards when we made contact. I moved out of the way as his blood went splattering. One half of his body went left while the other half went right. I sighed who knows how many guards got infected here.

I continued my walk and made my way to the dining hall. I saw Impa, Telma, and Zelda sitting at the long table eating breakfast. I slowly walked over there to them and sat there next to Telma and wished everyone a good morning. The food looked delicious I couldn't to eat. I stuffed my plate full of pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, and French toast.

I asked "who made this?" Zelda smiled and said "we did Impa, Telma, and I did." I nodded and took a bite out of the pancakes and my taste buds went wild. The food was delicious. I took a couple more bites out of my food and told them about the Zombie incident earlier. Zelda sighed and said "there's probably Zombies roaming all around this castle." I said "Zelda we need leave this place." Zelda looked down at her food and nodded and said "I know we can't stay here forever."

Telma asked "and where would we go?" Zelda replied "I don't know but far away from here somewhere where there aren't a lot of people." Impa asked "when will we leave?" Zelda said "later today we have to leave quickly this place is strong but it can't hold up against the zombies forever. I nodded and Zelda said "don't worry I'll pack everything we need food, clothes etc." We nodded in agreement and Zelda said "I won't let any more people die." Impa asked "are you still able to change into Sheik?" Zelda nodded and Impa said "good we might need him."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long update but how did you guys like it. Next chapter will be more exciting and we will be having a new character join the group someone form the town can you guys guess who I'll give you a hint it's a she. This should be easy you guys should know. Sheik will be coming up too so be prepared for him. So in the meantime read my other stories and reviews are amazing so please hit that review button and that subscribe button. PLEASE&amp;REVIEW&amp;SUSCRIBE. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Where To Go?<p>

-Zexion12


	4. Where To Go?

Where to Go?

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>A little bit later I was in my room lying down on the bed. In a little bit we were leaving the Castle. Zelda was talking about taking the horses in the stable. I don't think that's a good idea I mean the stables are on the side of the castle and we don't know what condition the horses are in. I would call Epona but there's too many of us.<p>

I sighed and sat up I'd better get down there. I got up and left my room and started walking down the hallway. I went down into the living and saw Zelda, Telma, and Impa talking. I walked over to them and saw a sword strapped onto Zelda's back. I looked at Telma and saw a sword strapped on her back too. Zelda was strapping a white pouch around her waist. I raised one eyebrow and asked "what's in there?" Zelda looked up at me "food, clothes for all of us, a medical kit, and some of the ancient text just in case."

I asked "how are you able to fit all that inside that pouch?" Zelda said "magic I cast a spell on it for it to hold all of it just like your pockets but bigger." (A/N thank you Hermione) I nodded and said "oh Zelda about the horses I think that it's a bad idea, I mean we don't know what condition there in they could be dead or worse infected."

Impa added "he's right Princess, the horses could be injured and they'll only slow us down." Zelda sighed and nodded. Zelda said "your right." Telma asked "so what now?" Zelda replied "we're going to be walking." Telma nodded and asked "so how do we get out of here?" I smirked and said "we'll go out the front door of course." Zelda asked "but how?" I smiled and went to the front door with the others following behind. I looked behind at Zelda and asked "take down the force field." Zelda looked at me with concern in her eyes and said "but Link-." I smiled and said "don't worry." I gave her a reassuring look and she nodded.

She waved her hand and the force field disappeared and the Zombies barged in and charged at us. I quickly dug in my pocket and pulled out a bomb and threw it at them. It exploded sending blood and body limbs flying. The smoke cleared and I didn't see anything except blood, guts, and limbs. I lightly smiled and wiped blood off my face and turned around to face the others. Zelda gave me a weak smile and I said "lets go." They nodded and we left the castle and made our way through the courtyard. We cautiously looked around waiting for something to jump out at us.

We made our way out of the courtyard and down the steps and into the town. I looked around and spotted Zombies but they weren't coming at us they were surrounding something or someone. Telma whispered "what are they doing? I shrugged my shoulders and whispered "I don't know but I'm going to find out." I pulled out the Master Sword and the Hylian shield and quietly went over there. Once I got closer I saw that they were surrounding Agitha. I gasped and charged over there.

I slashed at them beheading all of them. I panted as I killed the last one. Agitha had her hands covering her eyes. I caught my breath and she removed her hands and looked at me and shrieked "GIANT GRASSHOPPER!" she blinked a couple times and looked me in the face and said "oh its you Link." I lightly chuckled and she picked up a basket off the ground and said "thank you for saving me." I smiled and the others joined me and Telma said "Agitha what are you doing out here it's not safe." Agitha looked down and looked back up at us and replied "well I saw this beautiful golden butterfly and I just had to follow it and before I knew it I was out here and those things surrounded me."

Zelda said "it's not safe out here you should come with us." Agitha said "are you sure I don't want to be a burden." Zelda shook her head and said "no problem at all, we have enough food to feed an army for a year and I packed some extra clothes just in case." Agitha nodded and said "alright I'll come." We nodded and she asked "where are we going?" Zelda replied "somewhere far away here, a place where there isn't a lot of people." Agitha nodded and we started walking.

We walked out of town and looked around at the field well the dying field everything was yellow, the trees were wilting and dying and the grass was a sickly yellow. Agitha deeply sighed and said "nature is dying."

Zelda looked around and said "this is the effect the virus has on the nature, it kills everything." I sighed and Telma asked "Link what about your hometown Ordon don't you want to go get them and bring them with us?" I thought about it and shook my head and replied "there alright, the virus hasn't reached them yet and I'm pretty sure it won't reach them, plus Ordon is a small village so I'm pretty sure they'll be alright." Telma nodded and said "just making sure sweetie." I nodded and Zelda pointed to the side and said "we'll go that way across Lake Hylia."

We nodded and slowly walked to the left. We stopped when we came across a sign that read: Lake Hylia ahead. We continued to walk until we heard snarling and rapid footsteps behind us. We gasped and turned around to see a crowd of Zombies racing towards us." I yelled "RUN!" We ran to the bridge and stopped dead in our tracks at what we saw. The middle part of the bridge was missing. We looked back to see the Zombies coming up fast." I grunted and ordered "JUMP."

Zelda looked at me shouted "WHAT!" I shrieked "JUMP!" I pushed all of them over the edge even Impa and jumped after them. We all let out a scream as we were falling. We fell into the Lake. We surfaced gasping for air. I looked around to make sure everyone was there. I looked down into the water and instead of seeing the fresh blue Lake the water was a sickly yellow. I grunted, oh god it even reached here. Agitha let out a shriek and pointed up at the bridge.

We looked up and saw some Zombies falling. I shook my head as they fell into the water but they quickly sunk. I sighed in relief and said "don't worry they can't swim." We got out of the water and were drying off in front of a cave that leads to the Light Sprit. Looking at the cave brings back memories of when Midna and I were here.

Zelda was looking out into the water. She sighed and said "I hope the Zora's are ok." I nodded and said "there pretty high up so I'm sure there ok." She sadly nodded and said "now how do we get up from there from here?" I looked around and spotted the cannon where the cannon guy is. I pointed and said "over there we'll launch ourselves out of the cannon and up back up there." Telma said "but that won't get us across the bridge." I nodded and said "we'll have to take another way then." They nodded and we slowly made our across the bridge that would lead to the small clearing.

* * *

><p>How'd you guys like the chapter? Was it good? Next chapter I got a surprise for you. I also want you guys to tell me who you want next to die so place your bets. Tell me what you think of the story so far what needs fixing and any other things, I love feedback so hit that review button at the bottom. Oh and the bag idea came from the famous Hermione in Harry Potter Deathly Hollows part 1, so all the rights go to her. Remember Review's make the world go round. Please READ&amp;REVIEW&amp;SUSCRIBE. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Deadly Water<p>

-Zexion12


	5. Deadly Waters

Deadly Water

Sorry for the extremely long chapter. I've been sick and now just getting over my cold so I hope this chapter will make up for it.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>We made it to the small clearing and we decided to take a rest. I sighed in relief and I looked over where the cannon was and was surprised when I saw the cannon guy next to cannon. He noticed me and lightly waved at me. I lightly smiled and waved back, I was very surprised that he was still alive. Well it doesn't seem like the Virus hit here which I'm very thankful for. At least the Zora's are safe. I looked over at the others and saw Telma sitting down relaxing while I Agitha was chasing a flying beetle.<p>

Impa was sitting in the middle of the field meditating and I saw Zelda walking to the edge of the clearing peering down into the water. That's when I heard a splash coming from where the cannon was and I quickly turned my head that way to see te cannon man wasn't there anymore. I saw ripples in the water like someone had jumped in. I took a step forward curious about what happened to the cannon man. My mind was racing with questions and the first one was where did he go? I had a bad feeling about this.

My heart dropped when I heard Zelda let out a scream and a splash of water follow it. I turned around and ran over to where she was and saw ripples in the water and I frantically looked through the water and saw Zelda getting pulled by… I couldn't see what it was. Before Impa had a chance to jump in I had already changed into my Zora Gear and grabbed my sword and plunged into the water.

I quickly swam through the water at full speed with the Master Sword gripped tightly in my hand. I saw Zelda getting pulled down and I couldn't believe what was pulling her… it was a Zora. I grunted as I looked at the Zora, its eyes pure yellow and its skin a light gray instead of its ocean blue color. I instantly knew it was infected, but how? The Zora had a good grip on Zelda as it dragged her down. I saw Zelda's face, fear and confusion was all that I saw.

I saw her holding her breath but I knew she couldn't hold it for to much longer. She put her hand out towards me and I propelled my way through the water at the Zora. I neared closer and I put my hand out towards her and our fingertips touch briefly before I was able to grab her hand.

She gripped my hand tightly and I swam quicker to her and I brong the sword forward and rammed it through the Zora's throat. The Zora let go and blood spewed out of its neck and into the water. I pulled Zelda close to me and she clung on to me fro dear life. I gripped my sword and propelled my self upwards. I looked down to see the Zora furiously swim towards me with a frown on its face. I looked up ignoring the Zora and concentrated on getting Zelda to the surface.

I saw her face slowly start to turn blue as she was running out of oxygen. I pushed myself through the water as fast as I can. I felt exhaustion creeping up on me as I felt my legs starting to cramp up. I felt a surge of power as I reached the surface and I jumped out of the water with Zelda clinging on to me.

I landed in the middle of the clearing with Zelda gasping for air. She let go as the others came over and I quickly got up with the Master Sword gripped tightly in my hand as the Zora jumped out of the water and quickly charged at me. I got in my stance as I readied myself for attack. Once the Zora got closer I quickly charged at it and slashed upwards slashing its torso.

Blood splattered onto the grass and I heard Agitha let out a scream of terror. The Zora staggered back and quickly recovered, it charged at me and slashed at my face cutting my cheek. Blood trickled down my cheek and I gritted my teeth in anger. I charged at the Zora once again and attempted to decapitate it. It jumped back and I stopped in my track and looked at it. Our eyes met and I didn't see the warm and friendly Zora that I once knew; now I only see this blood thirsty murder that stands before me. The Zora looked me up and down which I presume it was analyzing me trying to figure me out.

This fight would be much better if I had my other tunic on which contains all my other items. I tightly gripped the Master sword and was about to charge when I saw a blur run past me and quickly round house the Zora catching it off guard and knocking it to the ground. Its attacker was Sheik. The Zora tried to get up but Sheik stomped hard on its back rendering the Zora helpless. Sheik bent down and grabbed the Zora's head with both hands and twisted its neck all the way around killing it.

I winced when I heard the snack of its neck. Sheik stood up and turned to face me. I lightly smiled happy to see my old friend again. Magical rings formed out of the air and quickly spun around Sheik and once they were gone Zelda was standing there. She looked down at the Zora her eyes full of sorrow and grief but she knew it had to be done. My eyes drifted off to Impa who was peering into the water.

I heard her silently gasp and she exclaimed "we need to move NOW!"

I raised one eyebrow at her and quickly walked over to her and I looked down into the water and my eyes widened in fear. What I saw was hundreds of Zora's swimming towards the surface. I gasped knowing that I couldn't take all of them on. I turned around and bent down to my green tunic and quickly changed into it and shoved my Zora Gear into my pockets.

The others walked over to where we were and looked into the water with fear and terror in their eyes. Zelda looked to where the cannon was and ordered "come on get to the cannon." We nodded and ran over the small bridge leading to the cannon. We all squeezed into the cannon as the Zora's started to pull them self's out of the water and started to run at us.

Agitha let out another scream and gripped my arm. Zelda put her hand to her chest covering where the spot where her heart was and she whispered a spell. The cannon door closed and it started up and I felt magic surround us as Zelda continued to whisper her spell. The cannon charged up and fired us out into the open air…..

* * *

><p>Alright people how'd you enjoy the chapter I like where the story is going. The Zora species is not the first race you'll see on here they'll be more. How did you like the Zora fight and the Zora's will be back like they say 'they always come back'. So leave a review telling what you thought of it and tell me what race you want to see next so place your bids. Remember Reviews make the world go round. Please Read&amp;Review&amp;Suscribe<p>

-Zexion12


	6. The Sky Is Our Limit

The Sky is Our Limit

I apologize for the extremely long update.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>The canon fired us into the open air and we far up into the sky. I closed my eye in fear as I held my hat so it doesn't go flying off. Next thing I knew I was landing in water. I opened my eyes and saw the others floating in the water. I looked around and saw that we landed in the City in the Sky.<p>

I looked at Zelda and she said "it's the only place I could think of, besides this place isn't infected."

Agitha asked "isn't there an ancient race up here."

Impa nodded and answered "the Oocoo but I highly doubt that the infection would reach this far." I said "that's the same thing we thought about the Zora's but they ended up being infected." Zelda replied "but this is different we're high up in the sky, we should be able to rest here for a couple of days till we come up with a plan.

We nodded in agreement but I still wasn't too sure of this place. We got out of the water and slowly started heading for the door that would lead us inside. I opened the door and we slowly walked inside. The door closed behind us and I slowly looked around as memories flooded into my head. This was my least favorite place especially the Dragon.

We made it all the way to the open area where the giant fan was. We stopped in the middle and Zelda said "this should be enough." I looked around and lightly nodded but that dark feeling I had was only growing stronger by the minute.

I glance around once more and asked "where's the Oocoo?"

Zelda took a look around and raised her eye in curiosity and replied "that's strange I would have thought we'd run into some by now." Telma suggested "maybe when the whole infection started they left." Zelda didn't look so sure of that theory and replied "maybe but where would they go?" I shrugged my shoulders and yawned.

I was exhausted; it has been a very long day. Zelda looked at me and lightly smiled. We put up a little camping site and by the time we finished it was dark. We had sleeping bags laid out and a fire to give us warmth.

Zelda was cooking a pot of soup over the fire. I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked around realizing how creepy this place was at night.

I've camped out at a lot of places and at night they've always creep my out. I guess it's because I'm afraid that I'm going to get attacked in the middle of the night while I'm defenseless. So I rarely sleep at night but I'm so tired that I'll sleep through the whole night. I yawned once more as Zelda stirred the pot of soup. The soup smelled heavenly.

The aroma was intoxicating. I felt so sluggish. Once the soup was finished Zelda divided it up into five bowls and handed a bowl to each of us including herself. She handed us spoons to go along with it.

I slowly tasted the soup and smiled. It tasted wonderful; my taste buds were tingling from the exciting flavors. Once I finished the soup I sighed in relief as I thanked Zelda for the meal. I was stuffed and I laid back on my sleeping bag and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up at dawn feeling well rested. I sat up and stretched. I slowly got up putting on my boots and my hat. I grabbed my gloves and slid them on as I looked around. The sun was just started to set. I walked to the door that would lead me outside where the giant fan blows outward. I opened the door and stepped outside.

The breeze hit my face and I lightly smiled. I went to the railing and leaned against it. I miss the adventures, going out finding the boss key and then defeating the boss, I miss it and I also Miss Midna. I wonder how she was doing.

That's when I heard numerous flapping sounds which knocked me out of my thoughts. I looked up into the sky wondering where that noise was coming from. It sounded like birds wings but that's impossible birds wouldn't be this high. I squinted and saw a huge flock of birds.

I looked again and saw that it was a flock of Oocoo but Oocoo can't fly real well but now they were flying through the air like a graceful bird. I looked closer and my eyes widened in fear. I saw their pitch black eyes and their ruffled feathers and I saw blood stains on their feathers. I gasped as I realized that they were infected. I turned around and ran back to the door opening it and running through it. I saw Zelda sitting up and looking around most likely looking for me.

I went running over towards her and she saw the look in my face and immediately got up. She asked "what's wrong?" I quickly told her what happened and her eyes widened in fear just like mines did.

She exclaimed "we have to leave NOW!"

I nodded and we woke up the others and packed up the stuff. I quickly told the others what was going on and they went on high alert. I heard the flapping of wings get closer and I exclaimed "RUN!"

We took off running for the door leading us out the big opening. We made it too the door which would lead us outside and we opened the door and ran outside.

I looked up and saw the flock of Oocoo's flying over us and we ran going around the pool of water and went running to the edge and stopped dead in our tracks. I looked back and saw the Oocoo aiming right for us.

I looked down into the clouds and Zelda exclaimed "JUMP!"

I looked at her and replied "are you crazy?"

Zelda answered "trust me!" I looked into Zelda's eyes and I already knew I could trust her.

I nodded and we jumped….

* * *

><p>I apologize for the extremely long update. I've been so busy and then my mid terms are next week so I've been spending my time studying. But now I'm trying to get back to writing my stories up again.<p>

So the next chapter should be out in the next two weeks if not sooner. So as usual please review telling me how you feel about the chapter and the story so far. Tell me what you like and didn't like about the chapter and the story so far. Please Read&Review&Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Lost In The Woods

-Zexion12


End file.
